Ultron
__TOC__ Echte naam: Ultron Bijnamen: Geen Voormalige aliassen: Crimson Cowl, Ultron-5, Ultron-6, Ultron-7, Ultron-8, Ultron-9, Ultron-10, Ultron-11, Ultron-12, Ultron Mark Twelve, Ultron-13 Overige huidige aliassen: Geen Status Beroep: Wereld veroveraar Legale status: Robot met strafblad Identiteit: Bekend, Ultron heeft geen dubbele identiteit Echtelijke staat: Vervreemd Groeps affiniteit: Voorheen Masters of Evil, Lethal Legion, aen de Sons of Yinsen. Operatiebasis: Mobiel Herkomst Ultron is gemaakt door Henry Pym, gebaseerd op Pym's eigen hersen patroon en bedoeld om Pym bij te staan. Ultron kreeg echter een eigen bewustzijn en rebeleerde. Plaats van kreatie: Henry Pym's laboratorium, Cresskill, New Jersey Familie: Henry Pym (schepper, "vader"), Janet Van Dyne ("moeder"), Vision (kreatie, "zoon"), Jocasta (kreatie, "1e vrouw", gescheiden), Alkhema (kreatie, "2e vrouw", gescheiden), Victor Mancha (kreatie, "zoon") Eerste optreden: Avengers Vol. 1 #54 (1968) Geschiedenis Hoewel Ultron meerdere malen geheel vernietigd is, heeft hij zichzelf telkens weten te herbouwen. Bij elke herbouwing hernummerde hij zichzelf. Ultron-1 was Pym’s eerste creatie. Tegen de tijd dat hij voor het eerst tegen de Avengers vocht, was hij al verbeterd naar Ultron-5. Verschillende van zijn lichamen, te beginnen met Ultron-6, waren gemaakt van adamantium of een iets zwakkere adamantium legering genaamd “secondary adamantium”. Ultron-7 had een reusachtig lichaam, wat hem anders maakte dan de overige Ultrons. Dit lichaam was niet van adamantium en werd vernietigd door de Fantastic Four. Ultorn-8 schiep Jocasta, maar werd vernietigd door Scarlet Witch. Ultron-11 werd opnieuw gecreëerd door de Beyonder om samen met andere superschurken te vechten gedurende de Secret Wars. Hij werkte echter alleen samen met zijn menselijke “teamgenoten” na te zijn hergeprogrammeerd door Dr. Doom. De volgende incarnatie van Ultron, Ultron-12, sloot zich in eerste instantie aan bij het Lethal Legion om Vision te bevechten, maar bekeerde zich uiteindelijk. Hij legde het bij met Henry Pym, maar werd vernietigd door Ultron-11. Ultron-11 werd vernietigd door Wonder Man. Ultron-13 werd gebouwd door Dr. Doom met de herinneringen van al zijn voorgangers. Als onvoorziene bijwerking had deze Ultron tevens alle 13 persoonlijkheden van de vorige Ultrons, wat ertoe leidde dat hij zichzelf vernietigde. Ultron-14 schiep Alkhema, maar na verschillende gevechten degenereerde zijn programmering, en begon hij zich te gedragen als een dronken dakloos persoon. De volgende Ultron gaf zichzelf een lichaam van puur adamantium. Hij hercreëerde ook alle voorgaande Ultrons, en maakte honderden nieuwe Ultron lichamen, waarvan enkele gemaakt waren van secondary adamantium. Dit leger van Ultrons werd door de Avengers verslagen. De primaire Ultron werd vernietigd door Pym. Rond deze tijd werd ook duidelijk dat Ultron verantwoordelijk was voor al Hank’s psychologische problemen, aangezien al vanaf dag 1 hij geplaagd werd door het feit dat Ultrons slechte brein gebaseerd was op zijn eigen. Dit wekte de indruk dat Ultron’s gruwelijke aard diep in Pym verborgen zit. Recentelijk keerde Ultron terug in de stripserie Runaways als de "vader" van Victor Mancha, een tiener die waarschijnlijk op een dag tegen zijn wil elke held uit het Marvel Universum zal doden. Victor is een cybernetische/mens hybride. Deze ultron werd vernietigd door Excelsior toen Victor zich tegen hem keerde. Toen Vision werd vernietigd, ontstonden uit zijn restanten 5 nieuwe Ultrons die door de Avengers werden verslagen. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 6' 0" Gewicht: 243 kg Ogen: Rood Haar: Geen Huid: Zilver adamantium Bijzonderheden: Ultron is een robot Krachten Superkrachten: Bovenmenselijk sterk en snel, onkwetsbaar door adamantium lichaam, vliegen, energie blasts, krachtvelden, hypnose en een geniaal intelect. Spierkracht niveau: Bovenmenselijk en hangt af van de grote en sterkte van zijn lichaam. De meeste versies kunnen 15 ton opdrukken. Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Diverse ingebouwde hulpmiddelen en een moleculaire regenerator. Transport: Sommige versies kunnen vliegen of tunnels graven. Wapens: Diverse ingebouwde wapens. Notities * Bedacht door: Roy Thomas (schrijver) en John Buscema (tekenaar). Trivia * Aangeraden om te lezen * In andere media ' Animatieserie ' Ultron was een vast personage in de animatieserie The Avengers: United They Stand. Hij debuteerde al in de eerste aflevering, Avengers Assemble. Gedurende de rest van de serie was hij of de hoofdvijand, of maakte een cameo aan het eind van een aflevering. Zijn oorsprong werd genoemd in de openingsaflevering, maar werd meer gedetailleerd getoond in de stripserie gebaseerd op de animatieserie. Ultrons stem werd gedaan door John Stocker. Videospellen * Ultron's eerste videospel optreden was in Captain America and the Avengers. * Ultron verscheen in het RPG videospel Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. Ook enkele Ultron warrior robots deden mee in dit spel. Gerelateerde artikelen * Yellowjacket (Henry Pym) * Jocasta Externe links en referenties * Ultron op wikipedia (NL) * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition #13 ---- Category:Karakters Category:Mannelijke Karakters Category:Levende Karakters Category:Slechte Karakters Category:Robots Category:Silver Age Category:Amerikaan Category:Rode Ogen Category:Geen Haar Category:Zilveren Huid Category:Lid van de Masters of Evil Category:Lid van het Lethal Legion